(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic apparatus, and more specifically, to a handheld electronic apparatus and the touch panel thereof.
(B) Description of Related Art
A traditional Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) usually uses a touch panel as an input interface. As wireless network technology progresses, traditional cellular phones using keys for input no longer meet the demand of users. Therefore, an advanced cellular phone with a touch panel as the interface was introduced recently, and provided a brand new communication feeling.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a cellular phone with a traditional touch panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a cellular phone with touch panel 10 comprises a touch panel 11, a front cover 12, a display panel 16 and a rear cover 18. The front cover 12 and the rear cover 18 are assembled to each other, and the touch panel 11 and the display panel 16 are disposed between the front cover 12 and the rear cover 18. The front cover 12 protrudes and covers the rim of the touch panel 11, and the display panel 16 is placed below the touch panel 11. The touch panel 11 comprises a touch panel body 111 and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 14. The flexible printed circuit 14 connects the touch panel body 111 and a main circuit board (not shown) for signal transmission. Moreover, to prevent the flexible printed circuit 14 from being exposed to the user, the front cover 12 covers the flexible printed circuit 14 and some part of the touch panel body 111. As a result, the front cover 12 sticks out from the touch panel body 111.
Due to the design of the bulged front cover 12, the user 15 is limited by the front cover 12 when operating the touch panel body 111. The border of the touch panel body 111 (i.e., the area of the touch panel body 111 connected to the front cover 12) is not easily accessed, causing non-user-friendly operation and uncomfortable operation feeling, and the border tends to become dirty because it is not easily cleaned.